


No Prunes

by TheMockingDahila



Series: Baby Buttercup [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Buttercup doesn't like prunes, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Kraglin and Yondu are watching Buttercup while her parents are off saving the galaxy. Kraglin tries to get Buttercup to eat prunes but he fails and even ends up trying them.





	No Prunes

“C’mon Buttercup, open on up!”

            Buttercup refused. Her mouth was shut and she turned her head away whenever the spoon came near. She hated smashed prunes. Peter couldn’t make her eat them and even Gamora couldn’t. Right now, Kraglin was also failing. The ravager was helping Yondu watch his grandbaby while Peter and Gamora went off on some epic battle. Groot, Rocket and Drax were also with them so they couldn’t watch Buttercup. And taking Buttercup with them was out of the question as well. It was much too dangerous for a Terran baby.

            Kraglin also thought it was dangerous to let Yondu watch her but he didn’t say that out loud.     

            Originally, Kraglin didn’t think he should be around a Terran baby. He wasn’t really good with children. But Yondu adored this baby and had demanded the other Ravagers meet her. To his surprise, Buttercup adored Kraglin. When he tried putting her down, Buttercup would cry. If she was on the floor, she would crawl after him. While she couldn’t say his name, Buttercup called him Krags. He would never admit it but he found it adorable.

            “Look, you gotta eat your,” Kraglin looked at the label. “Prunes? Weird name for a food.”

            “Prunes gross.”

            “Ya but you gotta eat ‘em,” Kraglin got a spoonful. “Look, Krags will try ‘em!

            Buttercup watched Kraglin eat some of her prunes. Instantly, he made a face. He gagged, trying not to throw the food up. This was what humans fed their young? It was disgusting! It tasted like old shoes mushed up with mud! No wonder Buttercup hated prunes so much. He winced but he managed to swallow them down. Buttercup giggled.

            “Okay, those are pretty gross,” Kraglin gagged. “Who would feed this to a baby?”

            “Want out!” Buttercup demanded, trying to get out of her seat. “No prunes!”

            “Buttercup, if you don’t eat these prunes, your mama is gonna have my head! Just one bite and then you can get down.”

            “No, no, no, no, no, no!” Buttercup shook her head. “No prunes!”

            “You giving my first mate a hard time?”

            Yondu came in, smiling fondly at the baby. He placed the groceries on the table before patting her head. Buttercup wiggled some more and reached for him.

            “Out!”

            “Naw, you have to finish eating your baby mush,” Yondu said. “Take one bite of your prunes kiddo.”

            “Krags eat prunes.”

            “No thank you! This stuff is straight up nasty,” Kraglin looked at the bottle. “I don’t think she’ll eat them, Captain.”

            “Well if she wants any dessert, she’s gotta,” Yondu thought for a second. “Or better idea. We’ll eat the prunes and we’ll get double dessert.”

            Buttercup did not like the sound of that.

            “NO!” She banged on her table. “My prunes! Gimme!”

            She opened her mouth, waiting to be fed. Kraglin quickly got a spoonful ready. When he fed her, Buttercup ate them. She made a face but she ate them. Then, she opened up her mouth again and ate another spoonful. Yondu smiled, pretty pleased with himself. Bribery always worked. It had worked so well that Buttercup had eaten all of her prunes. Kraglin took her out of her seat.

            “Prunes still gross.” Buttercup said.

            “I agree with ya B-cup,” Kraglin patted her back. “But you ate them. So let’s get you some dessert.”

            “Movie too?” Buttercup asked hopefully.

            “Since you were a good girl, we can watch a movie too,” Yondu grinned at her. “What you wanna watch?”

            “Moopets.”

            “Alrighty, Moopets it is.”

            After Kraglin got the movie set up, Yondu made three ice cream sundaes for all of them. Buttercup’s had strawberry and chocolate syrup, a cherry and sprinkles.

            “How come she gets sprinkles?” Kraglin asked.

            “Cause she’s my grandbaby.”

            “I the baby!” Buttercup declared happily.

            “Hang on, your got smutz all your face,” Yondu took a napkin. “Lemme get it.”

            Buttercup sat still while Yondu wiped the sauce off her face. She took another bite of her ice cream, her eyes never leaving the screen. Like her father, she loved music but she also loved movies. Quill had bought her every single movie he had watched when he was young as well as new ones. She enjoyed the movies that had a good soundtrack and Buttercup would wander around the house, singing to her favorite songs. Right now, she was humming along with Kermit as he strummed his banjo.

            “I don’t get this movie,” Kraglin said. “What doesn’t the green fella just find a ship and go to this Hollywood?”

            “He’s a frog dummy. They can’t get no space ships,” Yondu replied. “Besides, it’s about the journey or something like that. He’s gotta earn it.”

            “Terra movies are weird.” Was all Kraglin said.

            When her ice cream was finished, Buttercup crawled into Yondu’s lap. Yondu couldn’t help but smile. Yondu wondered if Buttercup found all these aliens around her weird. She probably didn’t. She considered Groot, Rocket and Drax her uncles. He was honestly surprised the baby hadn’t been afraid of him. Instead of crying, she went right to him. Now, she was stuck to him like glue. Of course, Yondu wasn’t going to complain.

 After a while, she decided she wanted to sit in Kraglin’s lap. Kraglin looked down at Buttercup and smiled. Buttercup yawned but she tried to keep her eyes opened. Sadly, around the halfway mark, she was fast asleep. And to Yondu’s surprise, so was Kraglin. His arms were wrapped around Buttercup and sweet, little Buttercup had her head on his chest with her thumb in her mouth. Since they were so peaceful, Yondu has no reason to wake them up. Taking his coat, he covered the two and turned off the light.


End file.
